1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for administering anesthetic gases in general and more particularly to those systems having means for exhausting the anesthetic gases in a manner which prevents pollution of the operating room atmosphere.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous anesthetic gas administering systems exist in the prior art. Devices may be either rebreathing or nonrebreathing types. A typical system consists of an anesthesia machine to provide fresh gases to a patient. The machine is operatively connected to the patient via breathing tubes and a face mask. Appropriate one-way valving is provided in the breathing tubes and the system usually contains a gas reservoir such as a breathing bag. The breathing bag may be used by the physician to assist the patient in breathing by rhythmically squeezing the bag. Some breathing bags contain a small vent hole in one side. Others have a small open nipple extending from the end of the bag which may be pinched off. In operation, the physician will open or close this vent hole with his thumb or finger to regulate the volume and pressure within the breathing bag. When the hole in the bag is uncovered and anesthetic gases inevitably escape into the operating room atmosphere, these escaping gases may have an adverse effect on on operating room personnel, particularly after long or frequent exposure.